Odio antes que amor
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: Los rumores de romances raros siempre son la comidilla de un colegio, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿qué sucede cuándo ése rumor crece por medio de fotos y los ve toda una ciudad? Todos los problemas que nacen, solo hacen que Hinata se jure más que el odio por Sasuke Uchiha nunca terminará.
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! como estan? Ya regrese! y vuelvo aqui con un Sasuhina ^^ demo... con sus personalidades de la última pelicula, Road To Ninja, espero que les guste ^^

**Nota 1: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Nota 2: Este cap está narrado por Hinata-chan ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Imposible

No podía dormir, no importaba los números vasos de leche tibia bebidos o los baños con sales aromatizantes que había tomado, no podía dormir. Largué un suspiro cuando oí el sonido de la alarma activarse, era hora de ir al colegio. Alargando mi brazo callé ese sonido irritante que no hacía más que aumentar mi dolor de cabeza, no había pensado tanto en mi vida, no es que fuera una idiota o algo así, sólo que… no podía creer el tiempo que me tome en pensar estupideces, tales como él.

Me acomodé en mi cama, esperaría a que mi madre me llamara con tal no hacía falta que me diera una ducha antes del colegio, si lo hacía otra vez me enfermaría de pulmonía. Aunque eso sería una buena salida para no asistir a clases…

-Hinata, madre dice que bajes, parece molesta.- la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de un momento a otro dejando ver a mi hermana, Hanabi. Vestía su pijama color celeste claro, eran unos shorts y una musculosa que apenas le cubría el ombligo dónde se distinguían dibujos de osos, o algo así. Vestía muy infantil para ser la mayor, pensé.- No sé qué habrás hecho… padre también te espera. Tiene el ceño muy fruncido.

Tras informarme aquello, sólo se fue. ¿Qué más esperaría? Seguro el chico rico se quejó con su padre, y su padre, siendo socio de mi padre, a mi desgracia, se lo informo y ahora… yo estaba en un lío.

-Y todo por ponerlo en su lugar.- susurré molesta aunque tambien algo nerviosa. Mi madre era de temer cuando se enojaba pero que mi padre también lo estuviera… temblé al solo considerarlo.

Bajé a la cocina ya vestida con el uniforme de mi colegio: pollera negra, ocho dedos arriba de mi rodilla, medias negras hasta un poco arriba de mis canillas, zapatos de igual color, camisa blanca ligeramente más abierto que lo normal, sin corbata y la chaqueta negra abierta.

Aspiré aire para tratar de estar normal, podía esperar de todo en esa conversación que seguiría, quizás más reclamos que otra cosa, mi padre tenía su ceño más que fruncido mientras que con sus manos me extendía un periódico. Apenas me senté en el comedor lo tomé extrañada, ¿qué tenía que ver en el periódico?

-Hija, eres muy confiada de ti, sabes que siempre te elogiamos eso pero…- comenzó mi madre poniéndose a mi frente pero a media oración mi padre hiso que quitara mi vista del periódico con su furiosa interrupción.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¡Sabes los problemas que habrá! Se supone que eres una señorita, deberías aprender más modales.- explotó mi padre mientras yo volví mi mirada incrédula a lo que aparecía como portada del periódico local de la ciudad de Konoha.

-Hinata, creí haberte enseñado bien cómo se comporta una señorita pero imagina mi sorpresa y decepción al ver eso.- la voz de mi madre sonaba molesta. ¿Decepción? ¡Yo no hice nada! Lo que dice el maldito periódico es una falsedad.

Arrugué el papel entre mis manos y juré internamente apenas entrara al colegio y viera al chico rico estúpido que rechacé, lo molería a golpes.

-¡Hinata, al menos ten el valor de hablar! ¡Dame una explicación de esa tonta acción!

-¿Qué? Bromeas… ¡Yo no hice nada de lo allí dice! Soy tu hija ¿Y le crees más a un pedazo de papel?

-No me levantes la voz. Fugaku Uchiha es un importante socio de nuestra empresa y el que pelearas con su hijo menor… ¡Y lo golpearas! ¿Crees que se lo tomará de buena manera?- señalando el periódico se levantó de su asiento, me miraba como una persona que siempre mete la pata, no lo soportaba.- Espero que en el colegio te disculpes y no me importa si es verdad, a penas salgas del colegio te vendrás para aquí a preparar la cena y recibir a los Uchiha.- comenzando a dejar de lado su desayuno, vi como mi padre se disponía a irse. Quise tratar de volver a reclamarle pero me detuvo con su típico golpe en la mesa.- Hinata, no me traigas más problemas.- sentenció, lo miré por el rabillo de mi ojo indicándole que lo escuchaba pero que no contara con una respuesta.

Cuando al fin se marchó y azotó la puerta con fuerza, volví a agarrar ése papel arrugado para volver a leer la espantosa y falsa noticia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Impactante._

_Se rumoreaba que las relaciones entre las familia Hyuga y Uchiha eran algo tensas pero que cada uno siempre desmentía dejando en claro su buena amistad. Gran fue nuestra sorpresa al recibir estas fotos reveladoras en que los hijos menores de cada familia se encuentran en una disputa algo dudosa._

_Según las investigaciones, es el típico lío amoroso el que sufren los jóvenes. Al parecer Uchiha Sasuke habría engañado a Hyuga Hinata, por eso, ambos, comenzaron a discutir en un lugar apartado de las miradas ajenas. Poco se sabe lo mucho que se dijeron, pero es una clara señal la intensidad de la discusión al ver las últimas fotos, en dónde Uchiha Sasuke recibe una bofetada de Hyuga Hinata. Los gritos que llegaron a escucharse, según el informante, asegura que Uchiha Sasuke hiso algo que lastimó el delicado corazón Hyuga. Pero tambien, informa, que Uchiha Sasuke no se quedó atrás soportando los reclamos, sino que cuando vio su oportunidad le recalcó a Hyuga Hinata sus faltas y errores con él._

_Les informamos de un impensado romance que, por desgracia, llegamos solo a ver el final._

_¿Esto será perjudicial en la sociedad que tienen ambas familias? ¿O las disculpas de Uchiha Sasuke hacia Hyuga Hinata serán suficientes para sacar un roto corazón?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Demonios. ¿Roto corazón? ¿Lío amoroso? ¡Más que periódico parecía una tonta revista de chismes!

* * *

**Fin del primer cap...**

**que les parece? jeje reviews?**

**si tiene algunas sugerencias y opiniones... seria bueno leerlas ^^**

**Nos leemos en la próxima! cuidense :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Actualizando cap! ^^ como han estado? me alegra que les gustara mi fic :) sin más.. a leer! :D

**Nota 1:** En este fic, solamente las personalidades de Sasuke y Hinata son iguales a los de Road to Ninja, los demás personajes tienen sus personalidades igual al anime/manga. También está el dato de que tanto Sasuke como Hinata son los hijos menores de sus familias, por lo tal, Hanabi es la hermana mayor y tiene la misma edad que Itachi.

**Nota 2:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hinata rompía el quinto lápiz a los diez minutos que llevaba sentada en su lugar en espera de cierto azabache. Las miradas curiosas, sino que chismosas, de sus compañeros de clases no la ayudaban en bajar la cólera que le tenía a Sasuke. Deseaba, fervientemente, en cuando apenas cruzara un pie por el umbral de la puerta, lanzarse encima de él y estrangularlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

No lo quería matar, ojo.

Si lo mataba, a ella acarrarían más problemas y el principal estaba segura que poseería el título: "Enfado de Hiashi Hyuga"

Lanzando lejos el sexto lápiz inservible, optó por dejar descansar su cabeza en la mesa, si seguía mirando la entrada al salón pudiese que se quemara, además de que quería fingir no darse cuenta de las estúpidas miradas de sus compañeros.

-El enojo es para el niñato, no para ellos.- se dijo mentalmente reconociéndose que si veía esa mirada de lástima dirigida a ella una vez más, explotaría.- Pero ¿quién demonios nos espió?- murmuró acomodando mejor cabeza entre sus brazos.

..

**FLASH BACK**

**...**

**...**

-¿Qué pretendes, idiota?- espetó con desconfianza una vez que él la soltó, tras ser arrastrada desde patio del colegio donde estaba con sus amigos. Hinata no pudo más que fulminarlo con la mirada ya que, por más que le pesara, Sasuke siempre le ganaría en cuestión de fuerzas por el simple hecho de ser hombre.

Sasuke, aun dándole la espalda, miraba a todas direcciones cerciorándose de su privacidad y mientras murmuraba un par de cosas inentendibles para ella, largó un suspiro. Hinata no se esperaba que fuese algo de suma importancia, después de todo, dudaba mucho que algo importante y serio saliera del chico a su frente.

-¿Entonces?- volvió a preguntar cuando Sasuke volteó a verla.

-Mira que eres impaciente. Solo quiero hablar contigo sin que nadie estorbe.

-¿Enserio? Mira no me había dado cuenta de eso.- soltó con sorna cruzándose de brazos a lo que él, gruñó. Sasuke ya olvidaba en el momento en que todo había cambiado, esa escena le parecía tan común. A pesar de que a veces aun podía recordar los momentos en que él y Hinata hablaban sin pelear y hasta, podría asegurarlo, con cierta amistad.

Negó con la cabeza sin querer desviarse de su objetivo. Enarcando una ceja y posando una de sus manos en su cadera miró detenidamente a la ojiperla.

-Es cierto eso de que dicen que tú sales con el chico de los perros.- cuestionó en voz raramente seria.

La ojiperla atenta a cada palabra se debatía entre tirarse al suelo y reírse o darle un claro y tajante "vete al diablo, no te importa" sabía que le saldría con algo estúpido pero, aplaudía su esmero en sorprenderla.

Sonriendo de medio lado, la ojiperla dijo que eso no era de su incumbencia, si deseaba tener el chisme de fuente principal, se aguantara. Le bastaba tener que verlo a diario, ¿y ahora quería entrometerse en su vida sentimental? Casi se le escapa una risa de lo absurdo que le parecía. Despidiéndose comenzó a volver con sus amigos, más el azabache lejos de aceptar ese tipo de respuesta agarró nuevamente una de sus muñecas evitando su retirada. Sus miradas se encontraron en cuestión de segundos liberando una silenciosa guerra en donde ninguno de los dos pensaba perder.

-Dime.- demandó Sasuke con extraña molestia.

-No es de tu incumbencia, te dije.- murmuró entre dientes.- No tienes cerca a ninguna de tus preciadas muñecas huecas para distraerte, ¿qué me jodes a mí?

-No te desvíes, Hinata.- acercándose más a ella, Sasuke seguía manteniendo su mirada fija en ella.- Tu vida amorosa no es algo que me importe…

-Perfecto, me largo entonces.

-Joder, deja que termine de hablar.- volviéndola a detener, ésta vez posó sus dos manos en cada brazo.- Pero hay otra persona que sí y lo sabes.- continuó.

Hinata dejó a la incredulidad mostrarse en su esplendor. No creía nada lo que le decía, podía estar mirándole a los ojos por horas y aún así pondría en tela de juicio cada vocablo que emitiera. Haciendo que la soltara brutamente, con una mano, lo empujó molesta.

-En todo caso es él quien debe preguntarme y no tú. No jodas.

-No seas tonta, me dejo a cargo de tu estúpida seguridad y no pienses que me aguantaré su mal humor cuando regrese y se encuentre que te estás comportando como una cualquiera.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Hinata para acabar con su paciencia y estamparle un de sus manos en el rostro, aumentando sus mordaces comentarios restregándole la cantidad de mujeres que pasaron por su cama, catalogándolo como el gigoló del colegio Senju, tanto Sasuke como Hinata, se metieron en una discusión más y más acalorada, terminando a solo unos centímetros de distancia sin darse cuenta de que su "conversación" ya había dejado de ser privada.

**...**

**...**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**POV SASUKE**

Las miradas eran más pesadas que de costumbre y entrando al colegio sentí como si de repente todos silenciaran por mi presencia. Algunas miradas eran de burla, seguramente de esos envidiosos tontos que no podían ni conquistar una mujer, otros de asombro, no los culpo, había considerando más de una vez escaparme e irme lejos de Konoha solamente para evitar encontrarme con la Hyuga. Y la mayoría eran curiosas esperando el siguiente capítulo de la gran noticia "ruptura Uchiha-Hyuga"

Si en el momento en que vi esa noticia estaba de mal humor, a punto de partirle la cara a quién sea, no imaginaba el cómo ella se encontraba. Quizás era hora de considerar mi final cerca.

-Oye, teme ¿me dejarás tu guitarra cuando mueras, verdad?- la voz de Naruto resonó en mis oídos, pocas ganas tenía de hablar, apenas y había sobrevivido al desayuno en mi casa ante las reprimendas de mi padre y madre. ¿Cómo les explicaba que era falsa esa noticia? Aunque tampoco era que me lo permitieran, lo único que importaba era que yo me disculpara con Hinata y evitar que mi padre perdiera su "más importante socio"_. _Si supiera que el padre de Hinata era igual a él, y no le importaba lo que ella hiciese sino el cómo mantenía su imagen frente al mundo.

"-Entiéndenos, Ototo. Tú mismo te has hecho la fama de Casanova, podemos darnos el lujo de pensar que hayas intentado algo con la Hyuga, que ella te rechazara y ahora, lo niegas por orgullo."

Como odiaba cuando Itachi se las daba de sabio cuando era igual o peor que yo en esos sentidos. Seguro no había mujer en la universidad a la que asistía, que no haya pasado por él, hasta sabía de buena fuente que la hermana mayor de Hinata, Hanabi, había tenido algo con Itachi.

-Hey Sasuke, avanza.- otra vez la voz de Naruto. Sin prestarle atención del todo, me di cuenta que me había detenido de golpe justo en la entrada al pasillo que daba a nuestro salón, sí ¡vaya suerte la mía! Hinata y yo éramos compañeros de salón. Joder ¿tanto miedo tenía? Tragué duro y aspirando profundo di un paso hacia adelante, luego otro y otro. Estaba avanzando, era buen comienzo, ¿no? Debía admitir que hasta a veces yo me sorprendía, a pesar de que sentía la presencia Hyuga con su sed de sangre esperándome, yo avanzaba enfrentando mi destino. ¿Qué podía decir? Era Sasuke Uchiha.

-Oye tú, Sasuke Uchiha, jamás llegarás al salón a tiempo dando pasos tan cortos.- y de nuevo, la irritante voz de Naruto resonó en mis oídos, y créanme que nada servía para mejorar las cosas esa tonta sonrisa burlona que poseía.

Joder, sí, le tenía miedo a la Hyuga pero ¡cómo no! era una bestia.

**FIN POV SASUKE**

**...**

**...**

**...**

La puerta del salón 3-A se abrió dejando ver a Naruto y a Sasuke, las miradas pasaron de un segundo del rubio chico al azabache que por su parte, miraba desconcertado a la bestia Hyuga dormir sobre su mesa. Esperaba ser recibido por alguna patada, puño o algún golpe con un palo o lo que sea, pero ver a Hinata allí en su asiento tranquilamente dormida, lo dejó confundido.

Sería que… ¿no sufriría?

* * *

¿Quién es él?! okaa no xDD que tal? reviews? :3

pensaba en actualizar otro dia... pero... bueno, considerando que por estos días me la pasare estudiando y pasando pruebas (ojala xD ) puede que me pierda un tiempito xD pero ojo, no descuidaré el fic ^^ no sé cuantos cap pueda llegar a tener este fic pero estaba pensando en uno cortito xD

En fin... gracias por leer hasta el final! :3 tambien por los reviews, alertas y fav del primer cap. Muchas gracias :)

Hasta la próxima y cuidense mis queridos lectores y lectoras :)


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa como estan? me di tiempo, si! xDD me alegra que les gustara el fic ^^ sin más les dejo leer :3

**Nota 1:** En este fic, solamente las personalidades de Sasuke y Hinata son iguales a los de Road to Ninja, los demás personajes tienen sus personalidades igual al anime/manga. También está el dato de que tanto Sasuke como Hinata son los hijos menores de sus familias, por lo tal, Hanabi es la hermana mayor y tiene la misma edad que Itachi.

**Nota 2:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**/**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- su voz sonó trémula a sus oídos, el orgullo tan característico en su persona ya no importaba en esos instantes, ahora sus sentidos se encontraban paralizados, incrédulos y, a pesar de todo, un poco esperanzados de que todo aquello era una simple broma.

Los pasos del chico que se estaban alejando de ella, volvieron a acercarse y, cuan firme a su persona, él elevó una de sus manos encontrándose en el mentón de ella. Sus ojos rojos y fríos calaban hasta lo más profundo de su alma haciéndola temblar y erizar su piel, no cabía razón alguna ya para hacerse creer que ya no era una chica más de las que siempre se burlaba, las "tontas por el amor" como las denominó, ahora era su vivo reflejo.

-Ya me oíste.- musitó calmadamente.- No quiero verte más, me cansé de ti.

-No es gracioso, Sasori.- alejando su mano y sacando el poco coraje que poseía, Hinata tomo al oji rojo desde el cuello de la camisa blanca que traía.- ¡No soy una de tus malditas conquistas como para que me reemplaces cuando se te de ganas!

-Pues ¿qué crees? Ya te he reemplazo hace tiempo.

Alejándola de su persona con un leve empujón él espero una contestación más de su parte, y aunque notaba la rabia que poseía, admiró el silencio de Hinata. Sonriendo de lado, se volvió a despedir como si nada malo hubiese pasado, como si lo que acababa de decirle a la chica, solo era un comentario más, algo sin importancia. Lejos de pensar el daño que causaba, se subió sin preocupaciones a su auto rojo deportivo alejándose así por primera vez, de muchas otras que seguirían, de la vida de Hinata.**/**

**...**

**...**

**...**

El bullicio que escuchaba ya le irritaba ¿qué joder sucedía?

Pasando sus dedos por sus ojos quiso alejar el sueño pésimo que se había dado, ¿por qué soñaba la primera vez que él la había dejado? ¡Ah, claro! Porque así se recordaba lo tonta que era con respecto a Sasori. Ése "terminamos" solo duro un mes, si es que recordaba bien, ya que luego se habían vuelto a reencontrar y entre palabras y palabras, Sasori había logrado nuevamente endulzar los oídos de Hinata y por consiguiente, ella había vuelto a caer.

Alzando su vista, apreció con sorpresa que todos de la clase ya habían llegado y que a su frente, su maestro de Literatura, Kakashi Hatake, recién había ingresado. Sin perder tiempo la ojiperla despejó la pereza del sueño estirando cada uno de sus músculos, algunos de sus vecinos de asiento la miraban curiosos y, quizás, divertidos pero recibiendo ese tipo de mirada a lo largo de su aún corta vida, ya poco le daba importancia.

-¿No dormiste bien?- el intento de sacar el libro de lecturas de su maletín quedaron al aire apenas escuchó esa voz a su costado. Girando con rapidez a su izquierda, vio a Sasuke Uchiha leyendo tranquilamente.- Menos mal te has despertado al llegar el sensei, sino te castigaría.- abandonando el libro, Sasuke giró hacia Hinata con aquella típica media sonrisa despreocupada, igual de presumido que siempre y creyendo o fingiendo quizás, que nada malo estaba pasando y que su muerte y/o sufrimiento no sucedería.- Personalmente, cuando caí en castigo con Kakashi, me juré nunca más meterme en problemas… no con él al menos.- terminó de decir con cierto tono de burla.

-¿Estás más tarado que lo normal?- logró articular Hinata sin dejar de mirarlo. ¿Qué sucedía? Ella dudaba que Sasuke era ajeno a la noticia en el periódico, después de todo, su padre siendo socio del suyo, debía estar al tanto de lo que ocurría en la ciudad y bueno, viendo ésa noticia, estaba completamente segura de que le había hecho una escenita igual que le armó Hiashi.

-Espero que no.- rió por lo bajo.- A no sea que así te pueda agradar más, claro.

Bien, Hinata al escuchar eso, se permitió dudar estar despierta. Tal vez era de esos casos que cuando tomas una siestita te despiertas en sueños. Mirando de frente a Kakashi trató, con su imaginación, de cambiar ese pantalón verde oscuro, que llevaba, a una falda con vuelos dejando descubiertas las largas piernas de su sensei. Si era un sueño funcionaría, ¿verdad?

Sin resultados algunos, solo obtuvo una reprimenda del peliblanco por incomodarlo con su mirada en sus partes bajas y más las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

-Genial Hinata, ahora el titular de mañana será "Joven Hyuga acosa al pervertido profesor Hatake, ¿será una venganza para el joven Uchiha?"- chasqueó su lengua por sus pensamientos, sin querer armar más revuelo, ignoró por el momento al azabache para ponerse a escribir lo que Kakashi empezaba a dictar.

Sasuke por su parte, suspiró a sabiendas que en el receso sufriría más, si bien había logrado confundir a la ojiperla para calmar un poco la tempestad… la noticia que le traía, seguramente le duplicaría, si es que tenía un poco de suerte, la furia hacia él.

Mirándola de reojo, notó a lo lejos un par de ojos perrunos mirarla con detenimiento. Frunció su ceño, con todo el escándalo se había olvidado del factor Kiba, razón por la cual se originó la discusión y por ende, el mal entendido. Parecía que en cualquier momento el chico se lanzaría encima de ella… y rogaba a Dios que el apodo "chico-perro" solo fuera por su afición a ellos y no por… otras cosas. Sasuke se maldijo internamente al descubrirse más enojado del que debería, y llevando su atención a su mochila, se dispuso a buscar el bendito celular que se le había escondido.

Kiba Inuzuka, según él sabía, era un amigo de la infancia de Hinata con el cual se reencontraron el año pasado cuando él volvió a Konoha luego de años vivir con su padre en las montañas. Había sido una de las más populares noticias del momento, ¿cómo no? Se rumoreaba que al fin un chico domaba el intocable corazón Hyuga.

Sonriendo de lado, Sasuke se dijo que aquel "indomable corazón Hyuga" había caído hace mucho tiempo ya… y no precisamente por el chico-perro. Encontrando su celular, volvió a abrir aquel mensaje de texto que había recibido, hace no más de veinte minutos, cuando miraba incrédulo a Hinata dormida sobre su asiento.

**...**

**De Sasori:**

**Maldito idiota, espero que esa noticia sea solo un invento y que Hinata y tú no hayan ni tengan nada que ver, sabes lo que te puede ocurrir si eso llega a ser verdadero.**

**Regresaré con mi familia en un par de días, más te vale que todo eso se resuelva y que ella, espere mi llegada como mi novia y no la tuya.**

**Quedas advertido, maldita copia de Itachi.**

**...**

Soltando el aparato de sus manos, acunó su rostro en su mano derecha y mirando por el ventanal del salón ya se imaginaba a Sasori molerlo a golpes por la chica a su lado. Bufó molesto, ¿quién los entendía? ¿O se odiaban o se amaban? Lo último que se había enterado es que Sasori aprovechaba ese viaje familiar para estar lejos de la oji perla y su densa presencia, la cual por su parte, se encargó de mostrarle su rabia dándole una de las mejores bofetadas que había visto en su vida… y que tuvo la "suerte" de sentirlo el día anterior. Juraba que eran un par de idiotas, pero tampoco lo diría en voz alta y no era por los golpes que recibiría de ambos, sino que veía enserio el cómo su antigua amiga sufría por el pelirrojo.

-Un momento.- musitó por lo bajo sin darse cuenta el azabache, ganándose la atención de Hinata.- Eso quiere decir entonces que ¿La debilidad de Hinata es un hombre? ¿Qué es Sasori?- en el mismo tono, Sasuke cuestionó con cierto tono de burla, el que Hinata siquiera sufriera por alguien que no fuese su familiar o amigo, era extraño. Y el que sufriera por él, lo era más. Al menos para Sasuke que creía conocerla bien.

Desconcertado por un momento, la realidad comenzaba a pesarle. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos más de lo debido y seguramente había dicho algo que a Hinata le había enojado, claro, sino ¿por qué de un momento a otro ella se levantaría de su asiento y le daría un golpe directo a su nariz haciéndole caer al suelo?

-Jóvenes Hyuga y Uchiha, agradecería que dejaran su novela para el receso y no para la hora de mi clase.- la voz de Kakashi se abrió paso entre los diversos murmullos de los chicos del salón. Aunque, los nombrados, poco hacían caso.

Sasuke, aun en el suelo y con una mano tratando de detener el sangrado de su nariz, miraba con sorpresa a los ojos de Hinata.

-Mierda… la lastimé.- pensó Sasuke mirando el poco de tristeza que aun se percibía en la mirada de rabia y odio que le lanzaba.

* * *

**Bueeeeeno hasta aqui llego... que tal? reviews, reviews? :3 jajaj okaa no ^^**

Creo que nadie se imaginaba que era Sasori xDD jaja pero bueno ya... ustedes que dicen? les gustaría que Itachi hiciera acto de aparición y Hanabi igual?

Muchas gracias por los reviews, fav y alertas, me alegran los días y me motivan a seguir con el fic.. enserio muchas gracias ^^

Gracias por leer hasta el final y bueno... nos leemos en la próxima.

**Cuidense mis queridos lectores y lectoras :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Holaa! a todos como estan? ^^ por fin actualizando xD jeje etto bueno, les dejo leer :)

**Nota 1:** En este fic, solamente las personalidades de Sasuke y Hinata son iguales a los de Road to Ninja, los demás personajes tienen sus personalidades igual al anime/manga. También está el dato de que tanto Sasuke como Hinata son los hijos menores de sus familias, por lo tal, Hanabi es la hermana mayor y tiene la misma edad que Itachi.

**Nota 2:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Un joven peli rojo bajaba del avión privado que pertenecía a su familia. Vestía una remera blanca bajo una campera de cuero negro y unos pantalones jeans del mismo color. Sus pasos largos y decididos pronto lo llevaron a la salida de aquel lugar, no importaron las llamadas o reclamos de sus padres, solo deseaba llegar a un destino en particular… uno dónde deseaba poder ver a la mini copia de su mejor amigo y, aunque se ganara una reprimenda, pudiera torturarlo con gusto.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde se fue ése?- musitó con mala gana Gaara que era el hermano menor de Sasori, por cinco años, y que, por suerte se decía, solo compartían el parecido de sus cabelleras.

-Viendo el humor que traía… creo que a matar a cierto galán hermoso.- dijo risueña una joven rubia de ojos azules. Temari era hermana menor, por un año, de Sasori y a comparación de sus hermanos, compartía rasgos iguales con su madre, Karura.

-¿Galán hermoso?

-Ignórala papá. Habla del Ototo de Itachi-san.- aclaró Gaara poniéndose a caminar con las maletas de su hermana y madre.

-Ese chico… ¿No es muy joven para ella?- preguntó meditabundo el padre de familia.- Espera, ¡si es de tu misma edad Gaara!- se alarmó apuntando al antes nombrando, que por su parte solo se encargaba de bufar molesto.- ¡Temari!

-Ya, ya, no armes escándalo. De igual manera… ya está apartado.- como restándole importancia al asunto, la oji azul se adelantó al resto de su familia negando al aire con su mano.- ¡Además no creo que sobreviva a Sasori!

-Al parecer Sasuke se ha metido con Hinata-san.- aclaró Gaara ante la mirada confusa de sus progenitores. Tal parecía que en esa particular familia las palabras secreto y privacidad no eran de las más usadas.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Itachi estaba recargado en uno de los pilares de su facultad esperando ver una persona en especial. Hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ella pero ahora con todo el conflicto que había armado su pequeño hermano, algo de excusa le servía para acercarse de nueva cuenta, ¿verdad? Después de todo, la aventura que se había dado con ella era una de las cuales jamás podría olvidarse, de hecho… era la única. Sonrió de lado al verla salir de uno de los cercanos salones, estaba igual o más bella del que recordaba. Hanabi Hyuga, para la mayoría de los hombres, era un caso imposible ya que además de poseer un padre intimidante, su sola personalidad era un aleja idiotas.

Conclusión: cero hombres.

Se acercó a ella aprovechando un torpe paso que le hizo soltar los libros que tenía en mano. ¿Le daba la sorpresa tapándole los ojos? O como todo un caballero ¿le ayudaría a levantar sus libros en vez de solo mirar? Se detuvo unos segundos contemplándola desde la altura, ¿realmente se pondría a dudar de qué era lo correcto hacer?

-Seré luego caballero.- murmuro con la clara intención de envolverla entre sus brazos pero que una melodía cada vez más alto, le interrumpió.

-¿Uchiha? ¿Qué haces?- mirando extrañada la rara postura de Itachi, Hanabi terminaba de alzar sus libros para luego reincorporarse.- Está sonando tu celular, genio.- comentó con una ceja alzada.

-Oh, claro… si…- tanteando entre los bolsillos de su saco y pantalón, llegó al dichoso aparato que en un segundo silenció pero no sin antes ver con fastidio el nombre de quién llamaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Deseabas algo?- volvió a hablar Hanabi algo impaciente, el azabache a su frente no paraba de mirar la pantalla del celular o alguna otra parte que no fuera ella.

-N-nada solo… amm b-buenas tardes…- dijo nerviosamente el Uchiha y sin dar tiempo a nada, se despidió rápidamente con un beso de mejilla. Alejándose apresurado, volvió su vista al celular que volvía a sonar.

-¡Qué quieres, Sasori!- gritó asustando a cuanta persona pasaba por su costado, y nada mejoraba con su seño fruncido y cada paso que demostraba la frustración de su pésima actuación con la princesa Hyuga, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Buenos días? ¿Enserio? No sabía si reír o llorar por la tonta escena que protagonizó.

-¡La ubicación de tu maldita copia, eso quiero!- el grito devuelta, le hiso reaccionar. Musitando uno que otro insulto, logró subirse a su auto, con Sasori de vuelta a Konoha la vida de Sasuke se acortaba considerablemente y por lo tal, debía protegerlo para evitar futuros líos con sus padres.

-¿Te piensas que soy su niñero?

-Eres su hermano.

-¡Pero no su niñero! De igual manera, ¿te crees que daría a Sasuke en bandeja de plata?

-Joder Itachi, una vez lo dejaste a su suerte en una ciudad desconocida por irte tras una chica.

-¡Te equivocas!

-Espera, ¿era un chico?- cuestionó alarmado a lo que Itachi se golpeo fuertemente contra el volante.- No me digas que tú eres… Itachi, ¿tú eres…?

-¡No!

-Como sea dime, el colegio de Sasuke era… ¿Senga? ¿Sunja…?

-Es el colegio Senju, idiota…- abriendo sus ojos a más no poder, se maldijo por milésima vez.- ¡No, espera Sasori!

-Siempre caes, i-dio-ta.- con un claro tono de burla, el peli rojo cortó la llamada dejando a Itachi con la palabra en la boca.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Cerró su celular satisfecho, aunque su sonrisa de autosuficiencia se iba evaporando a medida que cierta personita se le acercaba. Sasori se cruzó de brazos mientras que su pequeño hermano le imitaba.

-¿Ya sabes dónde está tu rival?- le preguntó con su típico semblante serio.

-Cállate. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar buscando a… ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Tenten.- musitó para luego suspirar.- De hecho voy a buscarla, ella va al mismo colegio que tu Hinata-san.

Sintiendo un tic creciente en su sien, el peli rojo ahogó un bufido para solo ignorar su irritabilidad y seguir a Gaara al colegio donde asistían las dos personas más habladas de los últimos días.

-Enserio espero que Sasuke y ella no tengan nada que ver.- murmuró inconscientemente.

-Si es lo que realmente querías, no hubieras jugado con ella…

-Cállate de una vez, Gaara.

**..**

**..**

* * *

¿Algo corto? :$ Okaa... en esta deje descansar a Sasuke-kun y Hina-chan... que dicen? en el siguiente cap estara medio muerto? xD jajaj

bueno no.. xD gracias por leer hasta el final ^^ y tambien por los reviews, fav y alertas ^^

Hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores y lectoras! :)

N/A: pronto entraré en vacaciones de invierno asi que me pondré a escribir a full tanto para este fic como para Besos de Chocolates.. y bueno otros más xDD


End file.
